Help, We Need Eachother
by garnet013
Summary: Severus and Harry were both abused by people who should have loved them. Making it up as I go...wish me luck! abuse in some parts.
1. history repeats

Do not own Harry Potter.

I know I could be working on other stories, but I have a case of writers block...

* * *

"Help me, please somebody, anybody help me." a small boy with long black hair whispered desperately into his cold, dark room. He staggered over to his bed and carefully sat on it. His father had just beaten him because he accidentally did magic. He was only eight years old and his father knew he could not control it. The boy slowly turned his head to look outside his window up into the star filled night sky. He wanted to leave this place, never to come back to his drunken father. He sighed at this lovely dream.

But his mother needed him. The boys' face sadden even more with this fact. His mother was once a brilliant witch, but was beaten and abused into a timid, wife. She was always getting sick with worry over him. Tonight she had to watch as his father had beaten him into the ground. He felt his left arm gently and sighed in relief when he could feel no new blood on his arm. His mother had told him a year before that her side of the family could heal their wounds without any spells to help them. Only up to a point though. if he had gotten sick or a broken leg, he would only have a faster recovery rate. She also told him curses could not be healed by this skill. That's why most of his relatives were once potion masters.

A small knock was coming from the door of his room. "Severus?" A gentle voice called out to him. The boy stopped looking out his window and looked at his door. He smiled softly at it before responding. "I'm alive mother." He told the voice. The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, pale woman with her long black hair in a bun. She looked at him for a moment before walking into the room and closing the door softly. She turned back to look at him, "Your father fell asleep not soon after he finished..." His mother could not finish the sentence before starting to cry. "Oh Severus, I'm so sorry." She told him with sorrow in her voice.

Severus watched as her mother slowly collapsed onto the wooden floor, crying in her hands. He quickly rushed over to her and held her hand. "I'm alright now mother, there's nothing to worry about now." His mother hugged him tightly in her arms, still crying. Severus was worried that his father might wake up and see his mother like this. He would not be happy with how his mother was acting. _Not like the drunk was not the cause of this_. Severus thought to himself.

Slowly, his mother stopped crying. She looked at her son and gently stroked his cheek. "I love you, my little python." Severus smiled at the nickname before getting up from the floor. He looked seriously at the door, hoping his father was still asleep. His mother also looked at the door before sighing. Severus looked quickly back at his mother in worry. She smiled at his softly. "I'm going to go to bed now. Will you be alright my little Python?" She asked him. Severus smiled lightly at his mother, not letting her see the sadness deep inside of him. "I'm fine mother, go get some sleep." She nodded softly and got up from the floor. She opened his door before giving her son one last look.

"Good night." She told him softly. "Good night." he whispered to her as she closed the door. He heard her footsteps walk over to her room and open and close her own door before walking over to his bed. Severus laid down with his back to the door so he could look out his window. He slowly started to let tears fall from his eyes. Severus looked out at the stars and closed his eyes. ' Help me." He told the stars, slowly falling asleep."

**Time Skip 19 years:**

"Someone...help me, please." A small boy with black hair and green eyes whispered desperately to his small room.

* * *

I'm going to make this into a multi-chapter story! Wish me luck. Oh and please review!


	2. no, he is Sirus

Do not own Harry Potter.

I'm starting at fifth year summer. hope this is ok. A thousand words!

* * *

"YOU FREAK!" Harrys' horrble uncle yelled at him. His face was red with rage as he looked at this freak with disgust. He hit Harry hard in the chest with his fat fist sending him flying. Harry crashed into the wall three feet where he was standing just a moment ago. He quickly sucked in a lungful of breath before feeling his uncles' fist around his neck, lifting him up from off the could hardly breath as his uncle chocked him. "How could you do this to my son!" He asked him with a sneer. He threw Harry to the ground like a towel. Harry felt his left wrist snap when he colided with the hard tile floor.

"Go to your room, you freak!" His horrid aunt told him, pointing up the stairs. She could care less right now that Harry was in pain, infact she enjoyed seeing him like this. Hary slowly got up from the floor and limped over to the stairs. he grabbed the railing with his right hand and slowly whent up the staircase. It was hard to walk up those steps, yet Harry wanted to get away from his relites as fast as he he reached his room, Harry slowly opened his door, showing his dark, lonely room. He closed the door behind him as he made his way to his bed. Slowly siting on it, he inspected his left hand. Yep, broken. He thought to himself as he tried to move it. he let out a sharp hiss of pain when he tried.

He did not do anything to their son. The dementors had cause him to be so scared, not him. Harry looked at his pet owls cage. he had sent her away with messages to ron and , he thought to himself with saddness engulfing him. He layed down on his bed, looking at the ceailing. "Now what?" He asked himself in a wisper. He was in pain. His relitives diden't care though. All they cared about was their son. Never Harry. He slowly felt his neck and closed his eyes. there was going to be bruises everwear on his body tomorrow, no doubt about that fact. Harry let himself fall asleep, knowing that it was the only thing he could do right now that would cause the least ammount of pain.

Severus walked into the headquarters of the Order of the Phenix with a frown on his face. He had just been messaged by Dumbledoor to come over here as quickly as he could. It was the urgency in his voice from the flu that made Severus stop his potions and come straight away to the headquarters. He looked up and saw the Weasley childern looking down on him with courious expressions on their faces. He looked back ahead and opened the door to the kitchion, revealing all th members of the order. "You called for me Headmaster?" Severus asked the whited bearded man who was at the head of the table. He walked into the room and shut the door behind him, still looking at the older looked at him with his twinkling blue eyes, filled with worry.

"It's Harry, He was attacked by Dementors at his home town." Sverus looked at him with disbelef. 'That would meen that The Dark Lord-" "Has gotten in touch with some of his former helpers, yes, that seems to be the case." Dumbledoor finished Severus' sentence for him. Severus looked at the other members of the older with a blank look. They all looked distrought over this news. He was too, but he just did not want to show it.

"So what now?" Siris, who was sitting to the left of Dumbledoor, asked the headmaster with a look of sadness. Dumbledoor looked down at the table before responding. "We must get Harry over here as soon as we can." Severus nodded in agreement. It was best for the boy to come over here so he could be watched more closely. Although that would meen seeing him more then he would like. "Severus will go tomorrow to get him." Dumbledoor told every one with a smile that made it seem he had just told eveyone tea was ready.

This made Sirus angry, "Why him?" He asked the Headmaster with a look of disgust. Molly and Author looked at each other with looks of disbeief. The rest of the members just stayed silent, not knowing what was going to happen. Severus, on the other hand looked at the Headmaster like he was nuts. "Your seirous?" He asked him. Dumbledoor kept on smiling as he pointed to Sirus. "No he is, But I do want you to go to Harrys' relitives to retreave the boy tommrow." Severus looked into thoes blue eyes that showed him that the old man was not joking.

Soon after this, Severus apprated to his house. He landed at about a block from his house in an allyway. Walking to his house he found that no one was out that night. Not even the local teenages were out tonight. Severus enjoyed a peaceful walk home under the stars. When he reached his house he opened the door and silently walked in to the could building. Severus walked past the living room and up the stairs. He then whent into his room and shut the door. He kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed.

Looking up at his cealing, he made a digusted face as he thought of picking up Harry tomorrow. "the brat might not want to leave." He mumbled to himself falling asleep.

* * *

I'm starting to really like this story. Y tu? Review!

Y tu. Spanish for 'and you?'


	3. sunrise and birds

Do not own Harry Potter.

Well, another chapter for my newest story. This one will be sad and depressing. Why? Cuz I feel that way right now, and I work best when my mood fits the mood of the chapter.

* * *

Severus woke up to the summer sunset. He slowly arose from his bed and looked out at the orange sky dispelling the darkness of the night sky. Severus always loved to watch the sun rise and set. It was something that his mother used to do with him when she was little. He would always sit in he lap and watch from his window the sun rise with her. When he was older, or at Hogwarts, he would take Lily up to the highest tower and watch the sun rise and set with her. They would always talk about life at school, how home was, or about what their goals for the future were.

After his mother died when he was in sixth year because of a sickness, Severus, for the longest time , would always avoid the sun rise or its' descend. It hurt too much to see it without his mother with him, or knowing she was doing the same was the only person, besides Lily, that cared deeply for him. It was only when Lily died that he started watching them again. He realized that, when he watched these actions of the sun, he could feel Lilly right next to him talking about her day, or how much she was annoyed with James. It made him feel better to imagine her loving smile on her face, or the way her laughter sounded so gentle and pure.

He closed his eyes and felt the warm rays of the sun gently stroke his face. Severus looked away from the sunrise and into his room. The orange colors of the sun fall onto his oak furniture and green bedsheets. He softly smiled at this before getting a nasty thought into his brain. _This is a Griffindoor color_. Severus frowned and instantly he remembered what he had to do today. The brat was more trouble then the Wealsey twins on a good prank day for them, horrible day for the made a disgusted nose at last nights memory of Dumbledoors' twinkling eyes before walking over to his closet and picking out something dark and scary to wear for today.

**AREA CHANGE**:( These will happen a lot during this chapter. Ya want it long, I'll give ya long.**Not a time skip!)**

Harry was awoken by a bird twittering at his window. _Shut up ya supid bird_Harry thought to himself as he was still sore form last nights punishment session. Harry usually never called them beatings because they were so regular to him. He only used that term for when his Uncle uses something blunt to hit him with. Usually it was the fireplace poker or Petunas' roller that she uses in the kitchen. _What was that called again_? Harry thought to himself, trying to distract his mind from the pain.

He slowly lifted himself up from the bed to look at the bird was just a small common bird, yet it had a certain way about how it acted. It had stopped singing and instead, just looked at him. "Your lucky you're out there and able to be free." He told the bird. Harry envied that bird so much right then. He wanted to be able to live where he wanted to live, be where he knew people cared about him. "never going to happen." He told himself with hurt etched into his voice.

Harry limped slightly over to the bird to look at it more closely. Yet when he reached the window, the bird took one final look at him, before leaving. Harry watched as it simply took flight away from him and his dismal life.

**AREA CHANGE**

The plate of toast and eggs was the only thing Severus ate during the summer for breakfast. He can cook, it's just that he was on vacation, and he chose to spend more of his time on potions then cooking. It was just something to get by till lunch came around. The other reason why he only had this was because it was quick to eat. He hated eating by himself, yet he can't eat near the potions lad for fear of contaminating the potion ingredients.

He finished his meal and cleaned up his plate. After drying it and placing it back into the cupboard, he sighed to the silent house and walked out into the living room. Quietly, he placed his shoes on to his feet near the door. If he was going to get the boy, he was going to do it early, so he could get the horrid job over with. After opening up the door that led into the loud world he quickly shut the door on his quiet house.

**AREA CHANGE**

Harry silently got dressed and walked out of his bedroom into the quiet hallway. His relatives were still asleep, thankfully, so Harry had the house to himself for a while. He walked slowly down the steps, wincing slightly as the one of them creaked softly under his shoes. Harry had thought about watching the television before his uncle woke up, but did not feel like always looking over his shoulder to see if his uncle was going to comedown the stairs.

That's when he remembered that he had converted some of his wizard money into pounds before summer let out. Harry thought about it for a moment before deciding that he wanted to go to the bookstore and see if they had any new books he might like. He smiled at his plan before opening the door to the quiet street. He slowly closed it and locked it from the outside with the hidden key lien under the welcome mat.

He walked down the street enjoying the silence. Although he knew he looked horrible from all the beating from yesterday, Harry knew that most of them were almost gone because his recovery rate was so quick. It was something that he was always able to do and he never questioned it. He figured it was because of the fact he needed to heal fast to survive his uncles' wrath. His large hand-me-downs hid almost all of the marks, and the rest could be explained with a simple lie.

Harry reached the store as it was opening for the day. The old lady who owned the shop smiled at him as he entered. He smiled back at her and walked over to his favorite area of the store. It was a small nook that let people relax on two comfy brown sofas. Harry would always pick out a book to read and go sit there for hours. Most store owners hate it when people read and never buy, this one knew that Harry never got enough money to buy books though. So ever since he first entered the store when he was six, she had always let him read any book he wanted without paying.

Harry picked up a book about his favorite muggle subject,chemistry. He fell in love with the subject when he was nine and his teacher showed them an interesting experiment with a piece of candy and soda. When he went to Hogwarts, he had already read his potions book, finding it was almost like chemistry. Then he found out about the teacher and was deeply disappointed with his luck.

**AREA CHANGE**

Severus aperated near an old bookstore. It was brick and had a very old, yet charming look about it. Severus looked at his watch and saw it was only six in the morning. The brat and his relatives might not even be up yet. Severus looked at the book store. He always did like going to them when he was a child. Now he goes to a wizard one, but still. Severus sighed to himself. He would let the brat sleep in for a few hours before taking him away. In the mean time he would just look at some of the books at the bookstore.

* * *

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote. How was it? I hope I did not ramble!


	4. Chemisry and Bruises

I do not own Harry Potter:

* * *

Snape looked at the books on chemistry in the bookstore after greeting the shopkeeper with a nod. It used to be his favorite subject in muggle school. His teacher used to help him with science projects and let him compete with the older kids in the science fair. Lilly and her sister would always find him with a book about atoms or other Science book. It was a bit of a shock to his mother when he was put in Slitherin, She was sure he was going to be a ravenclaw. Severs smiled at the thought of that before looking down at the book he picked up. It was a chemistry book about the theory of atoms. He smiled slightly at the subject before looking around the room to find a place to read. There was a small spot in a corner with a few chairs that were near a window that looked appealing to Severus. Walking closer over there, he realized there was someone else occupying the same place. Rolling his eyes he walked over there and sat down right across the muggle, getting a head start on reading the book. After a few moments of silence he heard a very familiar voice studder slightly at him.

"Pro-Professor Snape?"

* * *

He noticed the door open about a half an hour after he started reading his book. Harry sighed slightly, hoping the person who came in was someone interesting he could talk too. He loved what he was reading, and enjoyed talking to the people that entered here. He kept reading the book though, because he really wanted to understand why this scientist formed this hypothesis on the atomic structure of a carbon molecule. As he was reading he heard the person walk towards him, smiling to himself, he let the person sit down before looking up from his book. What he saw shocked him.

It was Professor Snape. The greasy git was sitting right in front of him reading a book, wearing a black shirt and... were those black jeans? Harry could not believ his eyes, and blinked a copple of times. "Pro-Professor Snape?" He asked the man in front of him. When the guy looked up at Harry , he saw the professors eyes widen slightly in shock._ "Good thing to know he didn't plan this"_ Harry thought to himself. Snape looked at Harry for a moment before calmly closing his book. "Mr. Potter, may I ask why your here in a bookstore this early in the morning?" Harry reddened slightly at this question, He knew that it was not even eight in the morning, Dudley never woke up till noon some days.

Blinking quickly he looked at his professor with a small frown. "I-I woke up early and wanted to get a new book." Harry explained to Snape.

* * *

_Well this is unexpected_ Snape thought to him self after Harry told him why he was in the bookstore. It was only fifteen minutes past seven and Harry was here this early, alone. He was about to voice this thought when he noticed something odd. Harry was wearing a turtle neck...in the middle of June. It was a bit warm in the area they both were sitting in, and Severus could see some sweat on Harry's neck...that has a reddish blob on it. A reddish blob that looked like a bruise. Severus looked back at the boys face and saw, with closer examination, bruised lips and cuts on his skin. Snape looked back into Harry's eyes and saw both fear and worry in those deep green eyes.

Not skipping a beat on this revelation he grabbed Harry's arm and pulled up his sleeve to see huge bruises across his arm, that looked like they extended threw the rest of his body. Harry yelped in both surprise and pain, trying to pull his arm back, but Snape kept his hold for a few moment longer, shocked at this sight. He let go and looked back at Harry, who was breathing heavily now. Severus set his book on the table beside him and looked at Harry once more.

"Explain Potter."

* * *

Crud! Harry thought to himself, holding his arm with his bad hand. He tried to slow his breathing for a second, trying to come up with a plan. _"Should I tell him? No that's crazy, he'd think I was lying. I could tell him I got into a fight, or that I fell! No wait, these bruises are too big for that. Should I tell him the truth then? Slimy git that he is, he might be willing to help me..."_ Harry looked down at his lap after thinking this. He took a deep breath and looked back at those black eyes, that looked concerned. Knowing that Snape would not let him leave unless he answered he shrugged his shoulders, trying to not wince with the pain. "I got into a small argument with my Uncle."

Snape looked back at him, blinking his eyes slightly before glaring at him. This made Harry want to run right out of the store right now, but sadly, Snape knew where he lived. He watched his professor cross his shoulders and lean back into his chair. "Those marks on your body tell me differently Potter." He said this as he pointed to Harry's arm. "Now why don't you tell me the truth this time. The full truth." Harry blinked at this last sentence and looked back at his injured hand. He took a deep breath before handing it over to Snape and looking into the mans eyes. "When he threw me into the wall, my wrist broke, could you fix it please? Then I'll tell you the rest...promise."

* * *

Snape looked at Harry as he stuck out his hand. When those green eyes looked directly into his, he saw regret, sadness and...defeat. "When he threw me into the wall, my wrist broke, could you fix it please? Then I'll tell you the rest...promise." Harry told him with sadness in his voice. Snape blinked a few times before looking at the boys wrist. " How hard was the fall?" He knew the worst part was not the force of impact, but landing into an object. "He carefully took the boys wrist into his hands, and heard the boy whimper in pain. " It was really hard sir..." Harry told him. Severus quickly pulled out his wand and fixed the broken wrist with a small healing spell. He put his wand away before looking back into Harry's eyes._ How could this have happened? Dumbledore told me his relatives were...well when has the old man visited the boy anyway? I'll kill him._ Snape sighed heavily before rubbing his head.

"Sir?" Severus looked up and saw the boy look down at the floor. "Am I in trouble?" He asked him with fear in his voice. "No your not." Snape told him quickly, this made harry sigh and smile slightly, letting his body relax. Snape smiled slightly at this act before letting go back into it's usual frown. The boy needed to leave the place that he's at quickly. "Harry is there anything valuable at your aunts house that you need?" He asked harry, The boy looked at him and nodded. "Right then," Snape stood up and looked down at Harry. "We'll go get you stuff. Then your getting out of that horrid place." He told harry with a firm voice.

* * *

Review! please ^^'


	5. Walking truths

I do not own Harry Potter: Gee I'm back! hoped you missed me! Well, it's getting to be summertime so I'll have more time to write...and possibly finish this :D...well...I'll try.

_Snape stood up and looked down at Harry. "We'll go get you stuff. Then your getting out of that horrid place." He told harry with a firm voice._

_

* * *

_

_ Merlin help those muggles if they try to stop him taking the boy _ Severus thought to himself as he walked out of the bookstore with Potter in tow. He glanced back at the boy and saw he looked nervous. Severus sighed slightly and turned around to look Potter straight in the eyes, Black meeting Emerald. "Potter, I think it would be best if you told me the..." Severus tried coming up with the proper words but he just settled for the blunt facts " The frequency of these beatings._" _He saw Harry twitch slightly at the last word, but kept looking him in the eyes. _Stubborn Griffindoor till the end, _he thought bitterly to himself. Yet as soon as he thought that another thought came into his mind; _Just like his mother_. This little thought, silenced all other thoughts in his mind as the thought of the red head, for even just a moment, made him want to help her child get out of his horrible situation.

* * *

Harry was frighted to say the least, as they stepped out of the bookstore. He would have rather been fighting the Basilisk again in the Chamber of Secrets then go to his relatives home...with Snape of all people. As if like clockwork the old bat turned around and looked at Harry straight in the eyes, although usually piercing and angry, they were a bit...kinder. "Potter, I think it would be best if you told me the..." The usually very dark and sinister teacher looked as if he was struggling for the right words to say." The frequency of these beatings._"_ As soon as his Potions teacher said that last words, the memories of last night flew back at him, making him flinch. He took a deep breath before looking down and shrugged his shoulders, a typical teenagers move to get out of talking. He heard an amused sounding scoff come from his teachers direction_. _" Sorry Potter, but that gesture is not a suitable answer to me." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

He was amused with what Harry did though, not in a_ ha ha that's funny_ way, more of a _Oh ha, i used that trick when I was younger so don't even try it_ kind of funny. Severus raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms looking down at the boy. A few moments later he heard a small sigh come out of the child's lips, making him feel slightly guilty for putting pressure on the poor brat. "Around once a week...if I'm lucky sir" Potter told him with a strained voice, as if he was trying to pull back his words. Severus sighed and pulled his fingers threw is long hair in frustration. "That bad huh..." He said to no one, for they both knew it was bad. They both knew it was more then once a week, and they both knew it had been happening for a very long time. For Severus had acted the same way when the Headmaster tried talking to him about it.

* * *

Harry looked at Snape with a grim smile, inwardly thanking him for not making a huge deal out of this like other teachers in his school would have. That was the one thing he could always count on when it came to Professor Snape, he never over-reacted. They started walking again, Harry taking note that Snape was shortening his strides so Harry would not have to limp to catch up to him. Another blessing in disguise, could he ever repay the man? Harry looked at the shops and noticed that many were just starting to get customers into their shops. He smirked slightly at the image of the Dursleys sitting down for breakfast, about to be interrupted by a menacing, and angered potions teacher...who could hurt them, or possibly give them pig noses. This last thought made Harry give out a small laugh, making his Potions teacher he was just thinking about, turn around with a look that said "Why are you laughing?"

* * *

When he heard Potter give out a small laugh, he had thought at first it came from a store keeper, yet when he quickly realized it came from the brat, he spun around and gave him a Curious look. "Should I ask why you were just laughing right now Potter?" He asked the boy with a bit of sharpness. The boy looked at him with a lop-sided smile "I just remembered sir, that the Dursley don't even get up till about this time." Severus looked at the boy and let himself show an amused smirk on his lips. "Well...I guess we should fix that too while where at it." he told Potter with amusement in his voice. Ah Revenge would be sweet for Potter, he'd make sure of that._

* * *

_

_Reviews are lovely...also I need inspiration for what to do to the Dursleys D  
_


	6. You punched him!

I do not own Harry Potter:

_"Well...I guess we should fix that too while where at it." he told Potter with amusement in his voice. Ah Revenge would be sweet for Potter, he'd make sure of that._

* * *

It was just like every other day at the Dursleys, peaceful, quiet, normal. The tree words Vermin loved to use to describe his perfect family. He sat in his seat eating his bacon and eggs, making his cheeks look even bigger then they usually are, his lovely wife finally giving up on that diet idea for his boy. Looking at his family he nodded his head at them "I think we should go to the movies today. It's nice enough." His wife, a very lanky woman with beady eyes smiled at him, the way a vulture would smile if it were capable, and thank goodness it's not. "Oh Vermin, that sounds quite lovely, I'll fix up my hair for it." She told him with a smile and a nod. She looked at there husky child, more then what a boy his age should weigh. "Well Duddlers, does that sound wonderful?" Their precious son nodded and smiled at them; "Sure mum, but remember I have that tea party with my friends at five." He told her, thinking of all the bulling he would do that night. After a few moments of silence, a knock could be heard at the door. Vermin looked at his wife "Answer that Petunia, and if it's those orphans again tell them to work for their money." His wife nodded in agreement as she walked to the door.

Severus had made it up to the door of number four Privet Drive, with Potter in tow in just twenty minutes after their 'talk'. He looked behind him and saw how stressed the child looked, he presumed because of the upcoming battle that was sure to come as soon as he knocked on the door. Trying his best to keep the cold tone in his voice he looked at his student with a small glare. "Quit looking like a convict Potter, you did nothing wrong." The boy in question looked at him with a slight smile before nodding at him. Severus looked back at the door and took a deep breath. _Wonder if she remembers me..._ He thought to himself as he knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened Severus could tell this might have been a mistake. The beady little eyes he remembered his childhood friends sister having only had to look at him for a moment to remember who he was before giving a bloodcurdling scream. Severus quickly muttered a silencing spell on the house so the neighbors could not hear before looking back at the panicked woman, who was now surrounded by her Grotesquely large husband and two men looked at him with stunned shock, not knowing who this man was that could make their wife and mother scream in terror. Harry only flinched and his slightly behind Severus a little, already fearing this would end worse then he had previously thought. The man in question only let the Dursleys see a annoyed expression on his face, unamused at Petunias dramatic actions. He crossed him arms and looked at the woman who was now sputtering his name, or trying too.

"Now Tuney, is this how you treat old...enemies?" He asked her with a small smirk sneaking onto his lips. This made the woman in question quickly shut her mouth and her face go ashen. Her husband looked at her for a moment then back at Severus with an angry expression. "Who are you?" He asked with what Severus could only guess was a would-be-malicious tone. He inwardly scoffed at this mans vain attempt to intimidate him, as he was a good six inches taller then the man, and 100 times more fit then him. Seeing that Mr. Dursley did want an answer though he looked at him with the same annoyed expression as he did when looking at petunia. "My name is Severus Snape, I'm one of Harry's-" He was cut short by Vermin's outcry at the mention of Harry.

"Your like the boy! A freak!" He said spitting out the last word like it was filth. Severus could feel Potter tremble from behind him. The boy who faced the Dark Lord at age 11, The child who slayed a Basilisk only a year later. Potter, the only one to look at the most feared teacher in Hogwarts, himself, with a determined look in his eyes to prove him wrong, was afraid of these muggles, these worthless, no good muggles. Severus had never felt so much disgust at another human, other then the dark lord and his followers, who he had considered the lowest of the low, but these people did not even care about their own nephew! He had to take a deep breath before speaking again, "Yes, I am like Harry, now let me in or I'll show you how much I'm not like him." his voice was so cold, so bitter, that even Vermin backed away from the door as quickly as his wife and son did.

Severus walked into the house with determination, followed by a very nervous Harry who followed right behind him. He refused to glance at his realitives, finding the floor more interesting, and less frighting. The realitives in question had retreated to the living room, all three sitting on the couch overlooking the fireplace. Severus walked into that room and again crossed his arms, glaring at the three Dursleys, making them fidget in place. Harry stayed near the hallway entrance, now looking at the most feared professor in Hogwarts with a slight appreciation. This was the only man who had ever stood up to his relatives for him, because he wanted to make his life easier. He chanced a glance at his realitives and saw how they were acting, this made him realize for the first time, that they were very weak, horrible people.

It stayed like this for a few moments before Severus looked at Harry with the same glare. " Go get your things from your room and come back down here." He told Harry with a serious tone. The boy nodded and left the room to get his things, leaving Severus to his relatives . Petunia was the first one to speak five minutes after harry had left to pack. "W-why are you here?" She sputtered out, looking at Severus like he was some rotten piece of fruit. Vermin nodded his head in agreement also wanting to know. Severus looked her in the eyes and talked again in that cold tone, "I came here because last night, Harry was attacked by dermentors." Once again Vermin spoke up, "That freak tried killing my son!" He shouted at Severus standing up from the couch and pointing a pudgy finger at the hallway entrance. Severus only glared at Vermin before responding. " Oh? You must have punished him for that." He asked Vermin, raising his eyebrow. inwardly he was fuming with anger, only needing one little push, one little reason to grab his wand and aim it at the pig.

Vermin nodded his head and grinned like he was talking about something funny. "Threw the boy 'cross the room to teach him his place 'round here. Freak needed that rea-" This was all Vermin had time to say before Severus punched his jaw making the man fall heavily on the ground with a scream of pain. Petunia screamed slightly and Dudley cowered in the corner of the couch. "You punched him!" Petunia screamed at Severus. Severus only grimaced slightly at the pain in his knuckles before looking back down at the man with loathing. "Trust me Tuney, if I could use my wand on him, I would have" This fact made her clamp her thin lips shut. He looked back at her with that cold glare back in place. "However, it's illegal to attack a muggle with magic, so I did the next best thing." Vermin looked fearfully up at his attacker starting to get up before Severus stopped him. "If you get up, I'll knock you out. It's less then you deserve considering what you've done to Potter for all his life." He said with such hatred in his voice, it made Vermin shut up and look away in fear.

That was when Severus saw Harry in the doorway, looking at his Uncle with bewilderment. Severus paused for a moment before looking at the boy with a blank expression. "How long have you been standing there Potter?" He asked plainly, as if he was asking about the weather. Harry looked up at him and blinked as if he was waking from a dream, "Since you punched him sir." He told him just as plainly. Severus looked at him for a moment straight into his deep green eyes seeing respect and gratitude in them, other then the usual hate and defiance. He nodded in acceptance to the boys answer and walked around the heap of fat Harry had the misfortune to call an Uncle. "Lets go then." He looked back at The Dursley and motions towards Harry. "This is the last time Potter will ever have to deal with you, I'll make sure of that." He told them all before going into the entrance he found Harry with only his Owls cage, his wand and a small satchel of clothes. "Potter where is your school trunk?" The boy looked at a small cupboard under the stairs right next to the entrance that had three locks on it. Severus unlocked them easily with a simple spell before oping the door. He waved his wand to bring out all of Harry's things noticing small toys and a little child's writing on one of the walls that said; 'Harries room'. He pretended that he did not see that inscription before closing the door after the boys stuff was out.

Closing the door he looked back at Harry who was looking at him with appreciation. Severus only nodded at the boy before waving his wand again and making all his suitcases small enough to fit in his pocket. Then, walking to the entrance of the house he glanced back at the boy " put your suitcases in your pocket and let's go Potter." He told him plainly as he walked out of the still opened door to the outside. Harry did as he was told, taking one final glimpse of his childhood home before turning towards the entrance and walking determinedly out the door, never looking back, not even as the door shut behind them, not even after they walked a block away from that house. His stance did relax after a while as he felt all his worries fade away the farther they walked. Severus saw this and smiled inwardly, thanking Merlin that this boy had his mothers soon came to an alleyway that Severus had used to come here. He looked down at Harry and gave a slight gesture to his hand. "your going to stay at my place until I can contact Dumbledore, don't touch anything unless I say." He told Harry adding the last part with a stern look. Potter nodded his head in acknowledgement "Yes Professor." He said plainly before holding onto Severus arm sleeve. With that action Severus Disapperated from the alleyway and to his home.

* * *

Review please. I know you guys wanted to see more of Vermin getting beat up, but I don't thing Severus would be the kind to do that. Besides he can't used spells on him because of the law and bla bla bla. The next chapter will be..hopefully sooner then this one, but also funnier!


	7. London Home

I do not own Harry Potter:

_Thanking Merlin that this boy had his mothers bravery they soon came to the alleyway that Severus had used to come here. He looked down at Harry and gave a slight gesture to his hand. "Your going to stay at my place until I can contact Dumbledore, don't touch anything unless I say." He told Harry adding the last part with a stern look. Potter nodded his head in acknowledgement "Yes Professor." He said plainly before holding onto Severus arm sleeve. With that action Severus Disapperated from the alleyway and to his home._

* * *

When they appeared on the grounds Harry had to take a step back at what he saw. It was a busy London street. He looked to the left and was able to see Big Ben, something his Family saw once when they went on vacation, but left him home. Harry wanted to look at it for a few moments longer, but Snape was already on his way out of the ally. Quickly catching up to him, he stayed slightly behind the man, so he could gaze in wonderment of all these buildings he's always wanted to see. Finally done gazing he looked at his potions teacher, who was smirking slightly at him. "Well, well Potter, I can tell this is your first time in London." He said with a slight playful tease at the boy something he was not used to hearing from his snarky potions teacher. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up and looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught gawking like a child.

Snape looked back ahead and turned left onto a very well kept street. Harry saw that most of these houses were nice and well kept also, making him wonder if this is where Snape lived. His feared potions professor, in a quaint neighborhood in London. Ron would never believe him. When they stopped in front of a townhouse that looked like his godfathers, only well kept instead of dingy, Snape walked up to the door and opened it with a key he got out of his pocket. Harry followed him inside, taking off his shoes at the doorway before Snape yelled at him for not doing that. When he was done taking off his shoes, he looked up and saw a very nice home. The walkway held a few shelves on the wall filled with classic literature, taking a closer look he saw most of them were Charles Dickens or Mark Twain. smiling slightly at the idea that his professor actually enjoyed these books he walked out of the hallway and into the main living area, which Harry was amazed to see was not drenched in Green, but a nice calm blue grey. There was a fairly large fireplace in this room, along with a bit dark blue couch and an oak table right in front of room made Harry feel more relaxed then he had been all this morning, letting himself sit on the couch and dose off.

**S~S**

Severus walked into his house with a slightly amused state of mind. Harry had acted like a little child when they were walking threw London, true he had done the same gaping look when he first saw the city, but it was more enjoyable being the smart one then the clueless one when in a new city anyway. He walked past the living room and into the door leading to the kitchen, knowing that Harry would follow inside. It was almost 10:00 now but he did not want to floo Dumbledoor just yet. Not until he talked to Potter about some questions he had. He went to one of the cupboards and got out two cups for tea before setting a kettle to boil on the stove when he leaned against the counter and sighed heavily thinking about the events that happened earlier this morning

Harry's family was horrible to him, for how long only Harry knows, but Severus guessed it had been going on for quite a wile. He he used to think that he had always been skinny and as short as his father James, before today when he realized that it was more likely malnourishment. With that thought he looked into his refrigerator to see what food he had to give Harry. A quick look showed the best thing for brunch would be sandwiches. Getting out the materials he started making cheese sandwiches. When the kettle whistled he took it off the stove and made some tea. Severus looked at the food with a bemused look on his face._ The bat of the dungeons playing a kind host, this will make Potter think he's looney..._ that thought made him chuckle as he walked out of the kitchen to get Potter.

When he walked into the living room though, he saw that Potter was fast asleep on the couch. Frowning slightly he walked over to the boy, so he could make sure he was alright. He crouched down and saw Harry's left wrist, the broken one dangling slightly off the couch. With a small incantation he quickly healed it trying his best to use the least painful spell he learned form Madam Pomfrey. Severus saw Harry's face scrunch slightly in pain before relaxing again. Knowing that Harry needed rest right now more then food, he silently stood up and walked back in the kitchen and put the sandwiches in the refrigerator saving them for when Harry woke up. Till then he decided to work on a few potions, walking down into the cellar.

* * *

I know that there's not a lot of talking in this one, but I would think they both would be more comfortable with a quiet walk to Snapes home then a talkative one. Next chapter there will be plenty of talking though, Trust me.


	8. London Nights

I do not own Harry Potter: there's a slight warning to those who hate abuse situations. But it's just for a moment.

_When he walked into the living room though, he saw that Potter was fast asleep on the couch. Frowning slightly he walked over to the boy, so he could make sure he was alright. He crouched down and saw Harry's left wrist, the broken one dangling slightly off the couch. With a small incantation he quickly healed it trying his best to use the least painful spell he learned form Madam Pomfrey. Severus saw Harry's face scrunch slightly in pain before relaxing again. Knowing that Harry needed rest right now more then food, he silently stood up and walked back in the kitchen and put the sandwiches in the refrigerator saving them for when Harry woke up. Till then he decided to work on a few potions, walking down into the cellar._

* * *

_It was dark, walking in the streets of Privet Drive you could usually see where you were. Not tonight though. Harry looked up and saw even the moon was gone. That's when he heard the snap of a branch. His eyes opened wide as he turned around and saw his Uncle holding his belt like a whip, smiling at him as if he was prey. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Harry backed away, turning around to make a run for it and found himself in the living room of his Uncles house holding onto the staircase bar for dear life, the whip his Uncle had on him met his skin with a sharp crack. Screaming in pain Harry caught a glance of his reflection in the hallway mirror. He was just a little boy, no older then 10, he was bruised, torn and afraid for his life. Tears fall from his faces as he lets out another cry in pain. "Please uncle!" The man only cracked his whip again onto Harry's skin, making him bleed. As his Uncle laughed at his pain and brought his hand up for a final, agonizing blow when Harry screamed-_

"NO!" He shouted sitting up, with a film of seat over his forehead. Harry took a few deep breaths as he looked around the dark, strange room he was in. He started to remember that he was at Severus Snapes house. He looked out a window and saw the stars have settled into the sky for the night in the London sky. Breathing a sigh of relief he slowly brought his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to forget the nightmare. His Uncles laugh still echoing in his mind, making Harry shiver. He took a few deep breaths before turning and sitting on the couch, gazing at the un-lit fireplace with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Had it really been only a day ago when his Uncle last punished him? Had he really been saved from that Experience forever? Or would he soon wake up from this peaceful dream, and have to go back to his painful reality. Harry knew from experience that wishing for things, never got you anywhere. All his life he wished for his relatives to love him, or to at least care about him. He wished to be somewhere where people cared for him, loved him. He got that wish, Harry had friends who did care about him, but, even though he thought it selfish, he wanted more then that. Harry wanted a Mother who cared for him, or a father who gave him advice. Sure he had Sirus, but he treated Harry more like a friend then a son.

Harry kept thinking about this when a door to the kitchen opened to reveal Professor Snape. He watched the boy stare at the fireplace for a few moments before taking out his wand and flicked it slightly, causing a nice set of flames to appear in the fireplace. Harry turned around, slightly startled, and looked at his professor with confusion. Severus just looked at him with a small smirk, before crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. "I have dinner in the kitchen." He jerked his head slightly to the area in question. "Although I'm not a master chef I presume you'll eat anything in your state right now." Harry just nodded, agreeing with the man and walked into the kitchen without any witty comment back at the snide professor. This made Severus raise an eyebrow and follow the boy into the room, wondering if there was more wrong with the boy.

At the table in the kitchen Harry saw a platter of cold sandwiches, blinking slightly he couldn't help but give a small smile. They looked delicious and very good to the starving boy as he sat down at the table and grabbed one, quickly scarfing it down, enjoying everything about the sandwich. Harry couldn't help but think Snape was, Ron would never believe him, being humble about his cooking skills. This was a great tasting sandwich, it had just the right amount of ingredients, to him at least. Severus just looked at the boy with a half amused glare from the entryway. "Well Potter, or should I say Weasley, I guess you were hungry." He says with a slight disgust in his voice.

Harry just looked up at him, food in his mouth, he glared at the Professor. "I'd hunged!" He said to his professor. It took all of Snapes' will not to laugh at how stupid the boy looked right now. " Potter, don't speak with your mouth full, it makes you look stupider then you already are." He told the boy with a sneer. This earned another glare from the boy as he swallowed and finished the sandwich. Harry looked up at the professor with a frown, he knew he should be grateful that Snape got him out of his Uncles house, yet right now he just wanted to glare at the greasy bat for calling him stupid. Taking the middle route, he just gave a curt nod to the potions master. "Thank you." He said shortly and to the point.

Severus nodded his head and looked at the wall clock that was located behind Harry. It showed that it was eight at night. Harry had slept threw the whole day. Harry glanced at the clock as well and turned to look at Snape, not wondering what will happen next. In all Honesty, Severus Snape was thinking the very same thing.

On one hand he should just floo the boy to his Godfather and let him be coddled by him and the rest of the Order. On the other, he could keep Harry here and find out exactly how long this abuse had been going on. It would be unwise of him to let the Lions,literally, pounce on the boy, asking him personal questions when he was unwilling to talk. He looked back at Potter and crossed his arms, staring at him with a small glare. Harry met his glare and stared directly into his eyes, green to onyx. They've done this many times before, Severus usually seeing a fierce and determined will in the boys eyes, ready to fight him on any subject. Now he just saw a murky green, filled with nothing, devoid of all feeling. As if he was staring into a murky pond with no bottom, no hope.

Looking away from the boy, he turned and made his way out of the room. Not knowing what else to do, Harry followed him. The professor led Harry up the stairs of the house and to a closed door. Only when they reached this door did Snape turn to look at Harry. "This will be your room for the night. Tomorrow I will speak to the headmaster and see if he wants to move you to your godfathers or not." Harry looked slightly surprised at this. He had not spoken to Srius in a long time, but that's not what surprised him. It was the feeling of dread seeing his dear godfather, and explaining to him why he left his Uncles. It was shameful enough that Snape saw what happened, he did not want Sirus, or anyone else, knowing.

"Professor," Harry said timidly, not sure how to go about asking this request. Snape looked down at the boy with a frown. "What is it?" Harry looked up at him and with his gryffindor bravery, asked his question. "Could you not tell my godfather what happened?" He said bluntly. Snape raised an eyebrow to this request and looked at the boy with curiosity. "And why would you not want him to know, Potter?" He asked slowly and softly. Harry shifted his gaze off the man and looked at his feet. "I don't want him to worry." He said plainly to the floor.

Severus looked at the boy for a moment before turning away, walking towards the stairs. " I expect you up at eight tomorrow morning. Breakfast will be at nine." He said as he walked to the first just looked at him for a few moments, before he realized Snape wanted an answer. "Oh! y-Yes sir." He said with a slight stammer. Severus glanced back at Harry with a small, very very small, smile "I will let you be the one to tell your godfather Potter, When that is will also be your choice. I suggest though, you do it sooner rather then later." Before Harry had time to reply, Snape was gone.

Harry sighed, turning and opening the door to his room walking inside it with his head down in thought, closing the door behind him. When he looked up he took a startled step back. It was a fairly large room, with two large French windows letting in the moons light. In the middle of the room was a nice oak four poster bed with a matching night stand right beside it. Looking at the end of the bed he saw his trunk settled there. He walked over to it and opened it, grabbing his night gowns and changing into over to the bed he took off his glasses and set them down on the stand, before turning the sheets and crawling into the comfortable bed. He looked out of the windows and fell asleep watching the stars shine.


End file.
